


Princess

by hvcutie



Series: Cute as Heck [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, House Party, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Prom, Sexual Humor, Underage Drinking, drunk!hoshi, gender fluid!jeonghan, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Chan go to Chan's senior prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Princess  
> Pairing: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, side Choi Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua and Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Boo Seungkwan  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Chan and Jeonghan’s second senior prom experience  
> Notes: Sorry for the awkward sexual talk

It was coming towards the time of year for the high school’s senior prom. Chan and Hansol were sitting on Chan’s bed working on a project when Hansol said, “So, what’s Jeonghan-hyung wearing to prom?” Chan looked up and said, “I don’t know. They want to wear a dress and I’d like it a lot if they wore a dress. I told them I wanted to take them dress shopping, but they’ve been busy.” Hansol nodded, “You know what, you sound like?” Chan raised an eyebrow, “What?” Hansol grinned, “You’re like Jeonghan’s sugar daddy. Only you’re younger than him and you don’t have sex.”  
Chan rolled his eyes, “It’s my families money, not mine.” Hansol nodded, “That’s true, but you have a job working for your family business straight out of college. So you’ll have money for your whole life. That is unless the business goes under, which I highly doubt.” Chan sighed, “You know I see your point, but don’t ever call me Jeonghan’s sugar daddy again.” Hansol laughed, “You know I’m just joking with you. But why don’t you text Jeonghan to see if they can go tomorrow after their classes.” Chan nodded, “That is a great idea, thank you Hansol.” Chan took out his phone and Hansol said, “I’m glad to be of help.”  
“Jeonghan, are you free after classes tomorrow?” He looked to Hansol and said, “Is Joshua excited for prom?” Hansol laughed, “Excited is putting lightly. He is going on about our ties and which we should get, and how we’re going to do our hair.” Chan smiled at his phone and said, “You should just convince him and Seungcheol to wear dresses to prom with Jeonghan.” Jeonghan had wrote back to him, “Sure, babe, that sounds good. Can we bring Mingyu, I was supposed to hang out with him. Plus, we can get a second opinion” He replied, “Sure, I’d love to see Mingyu-hyung. I haven’t seen him since that party three weeks ago.”  
“Chan you’re a genius. Plus, Josh told me that Jeonghan gets worried wearing dresses to certain things and this can help them be more comfortable. I mean fuck gender roles! We can make a statement.” Hansol said. Chan smiled, “You know I was joking, but I like your idea, Hansol.” Chan looked at the clock, Jeonghan was out of class by now. He dialed their number and waited for them to pick up.  
“Chan?” Jeonghan said. “Jeonghan, Hansol had a great idea!” Chan started but Jeonghan caught him off, “Hold up, you’re claiming that Hansol had a good idea?” Chan laughed, “Okay, I might have helped the idea, but it was mostly him. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you.” Jeonghan hummed and Chan continued, “Well, what if we could talk Joshua and Seungcheol-hyung into wearing dresses to prom with you. Like fuck gender roles.” Jeonghan laughed, “Of course honey. That’s a great idea. If you can talk them into it, then they should do it. Although prom dresses are expensive so it might be hard to talk them into it.” Chan nodded, “Well I mean if they want to them, boom, I didn’t get them birthday gifts because I didn’t know what to get them. Now I won’t feel so bad about myself.”  
Jeonghan giggled, “I love you, babe. You care about your friends so much. Like you got us all matching sweaters for Christmas, it’s so cute.” Chan smiled at the praise, “I love you too, sugar. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before Jeonghan could say goodbye the phone was taken out of their hands. “Chan,” It was Jihoon, “I just wanted to say, for someone who doesn’t care for sex you sure do leave a lot of love marks on Jeonghan. Like seriously, I haven’t seen them without a hickey for the last two months.” Chan scoffed, “Jihoon, let me tell you a thing. When you have a date mate as cute as mine, then you have to make sure people know they’re taken. Do you know how many people shamelessly hit on them in front of me? Too many, it’s not okay.”  
Jihoon laughed, “Chan, you’re so cute. You give Jeonghan hickeys because people think you’re his innocent little friend.” Chan sighed, “I’m not as innocent as you guys think I am.” Then Hansol took Chan’s phone, “Jihoon, let me tell you a thing, I once saw something that literally made me faint. Like I woke up an hour later and thought it was a nightmare. Ask Josh about it.” Chan took the phone, “How about we don’t and say we didn’t. Jihoon, I’m Hansol’s best friend, I know all about him and Joshua-hyung’s sex life. Now give Jeonghan the phone.” Jeonghan had the phone back soon and said, “I love you, I will see you tomorrow. I’m hanging up now before anything else happens. Just text me.”  
Once he hung up Chan looked at Hansol, “What the fuck! What do you think you were doing?” Hansol shrugged, “I mean I’m pretty sure I was telling Jihoon-hyung to ask Josh about the time we walked in on you and Jeonghan making out and grinding against each other.” Chan rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what you want from me; I may be asexual, but I’m still a teenage boy with hormones. Just because I don’t feel sexual attraction does not mean making out with my date mate for over an hour isn’t going to give me a hard on. I’m a human you know. Sex is great and all, I just don’t see someone and say I want to fuck them.”  
Hansol nodded, “I want to know something, Chan.” Chan nodded, so Hansol continued, “Have you ever considered being demi-sexual?” Chan looked at Hansol and nodded, “Yeah, actually I have. I mean I know it tends to fall under the umbrella term of asexual. The thing is I have never, before Jeonghan, had a strong enough romantic connection to someone, so I had never thought about it. Like, I mean lately, I’ve noticed that the more I fall in love with Jeonghan, I can appreciate things about Jeonghan that can be seen as slightly sexual. Like I have had sexual thoughts about Jeonghan. I’m not going to lie, being where I am in my relationship with Jeonghan, I do sometimes think about having sex, or rather making love with Jeonghan.”  
Hansol nodded, “I was really wondering about that, because I was talking about it with Joshua, Seungcheol, and Seungkwan.” Chan nodded, “Yeah, I mean I think I would consider myself demi-sexual, now that I know that if I feel romantically connected enough to someone then, yeah.” Hansol laughed, “Alright let’s call Joshua and Seungcheol.” Chan nodded, “Obviously you got Josh.” Hansol nodded and they pulled out their phones.  
In the end they were able to convince the two of wearing dresses to prom, so Chan told them they could come with him Jeonghan and Mingyu tomorrow and they agreed. That is why Jeonghan, Chan, Hansol, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Joshua, and Seungcheol walked into a dress shop. Chan went up to the woman at the counter, “Hello ma’am, I have three people who need help finding dresses and get fitted for prom.” The woman looked at the group, “So I’m going to guess, the girl with the blonde hair, the boy with the slightly longish hair, and the boy with the cat eyes?” Jeonghan laughed, “Close, but no. Myself, the boy with the cat eyes, and the gross one.” The woman nodded, “Ah.” Grabbing Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol.  
Seungcheol scoffed, “Excuse me, how did you know I was the gross one?” Mingyu laughed as they followed, “You literally were cleaning your ear out with your pinky. You are the definition of gross.” Seungkwan then said, “Yeah, but he’s my gross boy.” Hansol laughed, “Seungkwan, you have a nice ass, you could do so much better.” Seungcheol barked, “Hey, that’s my nice ass.” The woman rolled her eyes, “I swear to god, gross boy, please shut up.” Jeonghan laughed.  
After a few dresses Seungcheol had on a lacy red dress, that fit tightly. It had a red belt thing around it, long sleeves, and had a v-cut in the back. He spun around in it. Seungkwan went up to him, “It would look better on me, but it looks great on you, babe. I think it’s the one.” Mingyu and Chan nodded. Hansol laughed, “It would look good on Seungkwan’s ass, but yeah it looks good on you too, hyung.” Mingyu laughed, “Yeah, I would say that’s the one, Seungcheol-hyung.”  
After a few more dresses between Josh and Jeonghan, Joshua found one. It was strapless and black, with silver leaf like things on the top. It was short in the front, but had a long sheer like skirt going around it. He looked in the mirror, “Okay, I love this, but I have no boobs to hold it up. Is there anything we can do about it?” The woman nodded, “Yeah, actually, I know this dress has these little plastic like straps that aren’t really noticeable unless someone is looking at your shoulders next to you. Here, let me show you.” The woman pulled them and Joshua put them on and nodded, “Thanks, I love it.” Hansol then spoke up, “I think this one looks great on you, babe, I would say this is the one.” Mingyu laughed, “Yeah, it looks really nice on you, you have the shoulders for this dress.” Jeonghan and Chan looked at each other and nodded.  
After about twenty more dresses Jeonghan was wearing a pinkish chiffon drees with jewels on the top. It had nice thicker shoulder straps that looked lacy. It went all the way to the ground. Jeonghan smiled and spun around and looked at Chan, “Channie, I think I found the one. What do you think?” Chan looked at his date mate and said, “Damn. Joshua-hyung, is this how angels are depicted in the Bible, because if it’s not then it has to be wrong.” Joshua laughs, “Jeonghan, you are dating the lamest boy on this earth.” Jeonghan smiled at Chan and sighed dreamily, “Yeah, but he’s my lame boy.” The woman nodded, “Yeah, he has made this very clear with the marks all over your neck. I recommend that you don’t leave those on her neck near the prom, because you know that will ruin your proms pictures.” Both Jeonghan and Chan blushed, while the others laughed.  
When prom came around Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua were getting ready in their apartment running around in their dresses in heels – Jeonghan had been teaching the boys how to walk them for a month. Joshua was doing Jeonghan’s hair, while they did Seungcheol’s face. “Wow, maybe Seungkwan will call you something besides gross for once since last year.” Joshua laughed, “No, remember Jeonghan, sometimes we come home and Seungkwan is yelling something along the lines of, ‘daddy, please more, daddy!’ So that may be gross, but it’s not calling Seungcheol gross.”  
Seungcheol rolls his eyes, “It’s not like we haven’t walked in on Hansol moaning, ‘Yes, daddy, harder, faster!’” Jeonghan laughed, “Well I know damn sure that you haven’t walked in on Chan calling me daddy, nor would you ever.” Joshua shrugged, “I don’t know, Hansol told me that Chan has really been considering himself demi-sexual lately. Like he said Chan has been feeling sexually attracted to you.” Jeonghan nodded, “Yeah, I know we talked about it about a week ago. I told him that he still shouldn’t feel like we should have sex. He told me he’d only ask me if he was really sure, because he knows hormones and shit are stupid.” Joshua scoffed, “Wow, isn’t Chan just so much better than all of us. I literally pushed over purposing to Hansol to have sex with him as soon as he became legal.”  
Seungcheol nodded, “Yeah, but I mean you did get to it. Plus, you can say you’re going to prom with your fiancé. You’ve guys have been engaged for almost a year and I love it. I can’t wait for the wedding this summer. You know this will make college cheaper.” Jeonghan nodded, “So, Seungcheol, when are you going to purpose to Seungkwan?” Seungcheol sighed, “Well, I bought a ring about five months ago, but I don’t know when the right time is.” Joshua laughed, “Don’t worry, you’ll know the right time. Sometimes that right time changes, but you’ll get to it.” They all laughed and Jeonghan started on Joshua’s make up.  
“You know I don’t think I’m going to purpose to Chan.” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow what do you mean? Like are you never going to marry Chan? Wait, are you going to break up with Chan? Because, that boy is the perfect boyfriend and he care so much about everyone, especially you. He literally challenged that Senior who tried to hit on you at that party two months ago and wouldn’t leave you alone, and who grabbed you, he literally fought him, and he won. I swear to god, if you break up with Chan I will raise hell.” Jeonghan laughed, “God, no, Seungcheol calm down. What I mean is that I’m going to wait for Chan to purpose.” Joshua raised an eyebrow, “Really, that’s a little weird.”  
Jeonghan shook their head, “No, not really if you think about it. Chan has taken the more dominate position in our relationship. He treats me like a princess, and he loves me so much and I love him so much, but I’m also very cautious with our relationship and let him set the pace.” Seungcheol then said, “Alright a little off topic, but like, say that you and Chan did have sex, who would top and who would bottom. Like I mean you said that he’s the more dominate one in the relationship, but I mean that doesn’t mean he has to top in sex.” Jeonghan rolled their eyes, “Well I mean I haven’t really talked about it with him, because unless we’re with friends it’s not much of a topic of discussion, but that’s all you guys seem to fucking talk about, it’s a little awkward. I mean not to say we haven’t done anything sexual, because we have, Hansol sure remembers that one time you guys saw something. But to answer your question, I would say I would bottom, mainly because I’m really submissive and you know.” Joshua nodded, “Yeah you like to take it in the ass.”  
Jeonghan groaned, “You it’s weird being with just Chan, when it’s mainly just cute and romantic, which I love, but then hanging out with my friends and you guys asking me about my sex life. Like Chan literally said he’s asexual and explained what he means by that, but you guys still fucking ask. I mean we deal with it, but sometimes Chan says, ‘The next time someone asks me about our sex life, I’m going to punch them.’ That’s why sometimes he just hits Hansol.” Joshua nodded, “I mean, I get what you’re saying, but it’s sometimes confusing when you’re covered in hickeys. Plus, that one time we walked in on you guys grinding on each other. So like we’re just not completely sure. Like we understand Chan is asexual and he did just turn eighteen this year, but there are so many signs that kind of point to you guys being sexually active.”  
Seungcheol nodded in agreement, “Yeah, like it’s just that we’re curious, because it’s not that common. I mean I understand that sometimes we can get annoying, but we don’t always realize what we’re doing that because the rest of us are all very open with our sex lives. People tend to think oh, he’s innocent that Chan is a minor, he’s so innocent. But let’s be real, he’s an eighteen-year-old boy, even at seventeen, like he wasn’t innocent. Plus, he’s friends with Hansol, like he’s a cute little meme boy, but I know he has been talking about sex since he was fifteen.” Jeonghan nodded, “I understand that, but Chan can get uncomfortable sometimes more than others, because everyone wants to have sex with his lover, and like the farthest we’ve gone is when we gave each other blow jobs, which wasn’t until last week might I add. So he kind of is like, I don’t know what you want from me, because we’re not sexual. He feels like he can’t satisfy me sexually and I’ll leave him, so when people mention it to him he gets nervous.”  
Joshua’s makeup was finished, “Don’t worry, we won’t talk about it anymore, hyung. For now, let’s get a move on, because Chan sent a limo to pick us, up. It’ll take us to his house where the others are.” Seungcheol smiled, “I can’t wait for Seungkwan to see me. I can’t wait to see him. I bet he looks really cute in a tux.” Joshua smiled, “You like to think you’re a fuckboy, but you’re the grossest loser when it comes to romance. Like you treat Seungkwan so well and you two are so cute together.” Jeonghan laughed, “I honestly love it. Like I remember for your last anniversary you took him to the mall, the spa, and out to dinner. You saved up so much money for that trip and you worked so hard to make him happy, it made me want to throw up.” Seungcheol blushed and said, “Shut up, and get in the limo.”  
At Chan’s house Hansol was running around the entire house yelling, “Where is my left shoe?!” Mr. Lee was chasing him, “Hansol, calm down son! Your shoe is in the kitchen!” Which of course Hansol didn’t hear him over his own screaming. Seungkwan finally rounded a corner and caught him, “Hansol, Mr. Lee found your shoe, it’s in the kitchen where we placed our stuff when we got here.” Hansol took a deep breath. “Thank you. Thank you, Mr. Lee!” Mr. Lee smiled and handed Hansol the shoe had picked up. Mrs. Lee was sitting at the little island in the middle of the kitchen drinking her wine. “You know Hansol, you’re lucky your pretty, because I don’t think Joshua is dating you because of your listening skills nor your quick thinking.” Hansol laughed, “You’re right, I think Joshua is planning on marrying me purely because I’m funny and hot, which is good, because Josh is only sometimes funny.”  
Chan ran in, “I don’t know what tie to wear! What matches pink chiffon?” Seungkwan looked over and said, “Wear a light blue, it will complement the pink.” Chan nodded. “Thank you, Seungkwan, you’re right.” Chan went to go get his light blue tie while Hansol put his shoe on. Seungkwan sighed and fixed his hair in the mirror, “You people call me a diva, but look who is ready and calm about tonight.” Mrs. Lee laughed, “Seungkwan, you’re really great. Why are you dating that gross boy? Where did you find him?” Seungkwan laughed, “I know, but he’s honestly really romantic when he wants to be and he treats me like a prince. I met Seungcheol through Hansol, they’re pretty close.” Mrs. Lee looked at Hansol who was fixing his tux. “Of course you did. How did he end up with Joshua who is such a sweet boy who goes to church and can sing beautifully, and play guitar; but then you’re dating Seungcheol who is gross and raps?” Seungkwan laughs, “You know it seems all backwards, but honestly, I couldn’t be happier. Plus, Joshua is happy with that little gross boy.”  
Mrs. Lee smiled, “I mean whatever makes you happy, Seungkwan.” Hansol rolled his eyes, “Come on, Mrs. Lee, you’ve know me since I was in diapers, you know you love me.” Mrs. Lee laughed, “Hansol, I do love you. It’s just that you’re, well, you’re you.” Hansol nodded, “I think the word you’re looking for is meme.” Seungkwan nodded, “Trust me that is the exact word you’re looking for.” Chan came back down stairs, “Okay, how do I look?” Mrs. Lee smiled, “You look dashing.” Chan laughed, “Now all we need is blonde girl, cat eyes, and gross boy.” Hansol and Seungkwan laughed. Mr. Lee said, “I can’t believe that woman thought Jeonghan was a girl, that’s really funny.” Chan nodded, “Yeah, they’re pretty cute, it’s an honest mistake.”  
The doorbell rang and everyone looked at the direction of where it came from. Hansol then bolted towards the door, Seungkwan and Chan following right after him. Hansol through open the door to see Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua were standing there in their dresses with their makeup done, and in heels. Mr. Lee and Mrs. Lee standing right behind the boys were smiling. Chan then said, “Jeonghan, the only word that seems fair to call you at this moment is pulchritudinous, and that doesn’t quite capture you correctly.” Joshua laughed, “Still as smooth as ever, Chan.” Jeonghan smiled at Chan, “That’s how he got me.” Seungkwan was just staring at Seungcheol who was blushing under his stare. Hansol was looking at Joshua and said, “Joshua Jisoo Hong, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Like I don’t even know, I’m trying so hard to not just word vomit.” Mrs. Lee looked at Seungkwan and Seungcheol and laughed. Jeonghan and Chan looked over to them and Chan said, “Seungcheol, I don’t think the word gross is a thought in his head looking at you right now.”  
Seungkwan shook his head, “Oh no, it is. I’m think about how everything looks so gross compared to him right now.” Seungcheol’s eye widened and Jeonghan said, “Seungcheol, don’t cry, you are wearing a shit ton of eye makeup.” Mr. Lee said, “So let’s take some picture while there’s still day light.” Everyone started posing for several photos and Mrs. Lee whispered, “Honey, we should make them all scrape books from all the pictures we have of them from over the years.” Mr. Lee smiled, “Darling, I think you’re a genius.” Then Mrs. Lee said, “Alright, I think you kids need to get to your prom. Have a good night. I love you all. I know you’re having a party at Seokmin’s tonight, so tell the others I love them too.”  
Once in the limo they were already hyped for the whole thing. Hansol was sitting next to Joshua and Chan and jumping up and down in his seat, “I can’t wait, we’re doing to be the cutest couples there and we’re all so good. Wait until I hit the dance floor, it’s going to be fucking epic!” Joshua laughed, “What I’m really excited for is Seokmin’s party. I told him about prom and he said he’d through a party tonight for us to go to after so we don’t have to hang out with all the other high schoolers any longer than we have to.” Seungcheol smiled, “I told Seokmin we should have a rap battle and he told me it starts when we walk in the door.” Hansol high fived Seungcheol and Jeonghan laughed, “You’re losers, you know that?” Joshua laughed, “Come on, you act like your boyfriend won’t try to get in on that rap action.” Seungkwan looked at Chan, “Please wreck them, Chan. All I hear about is S.Coups and Vernon. I’m sick of it not to mention when Mingyu and Wonwoo are there, wreck all of them, and Junhui.”  
Hansol laughed, “Yo, Vernon and Dino at it again.” Chan slapped Hansol and said, “You said you would never bring that up again.” Seungcheol laughed, “I remember that. You and Hansol would run around going by the names of Vernon and Dino and rap. You guys were pretty good. Why don’t you rap anymore, Chan-ah?” Chan blushed, “Because Hansol is better than me, hyung. When we used to rap together most people would complement him and not notice me, it hurt me so I stopped.” Jeonghan frowned and said, “Aw, honey, I’ve never heard you rap, but I can’t wait to hear it. I love you.” Joshua smiled, “Please beat Hansol and Seungcheol, I want to see them both suffer the lose.”  
Once they get to the prom people watch them as they exit the limo. First out comes Seungcheol and Seungkwan people gawking at the fact that Seungcheol who had graduated two years ago is now attending prom with the diva senior, and he was wearing a dress and makeup. Joshua and Hansol got out next. The sweet Christian boy who was in Seungcheol’s class, was here with that one annoying senior who was the human embodiment of a meme, and he was also wearing a dress. Then finally came Jeonghan and Chan. The gender fluid angel who also left two years ago looked like a princess with the flirtiest boy in school. As the went into the hall people whispered.  
They went straight to the dance floor. Chan spun Jeonghan around laughing at the upbeat fast tempo song that played throughout the hall. Joshua and Hansol were swinging each other around like the idiots they were. Seungcheol and Seungkwan were dancing like most of the students, close and a little sexual. Chan lifted Jeonghan off their feet and spun them around even though he was the smaller. Jeonghan was giggling, “Channie, put me down. You’re going to drop me.” Chan shook his head and pulled Jeonghan close, “I wouldn’t dare drop the treasure that I hold so dearly. To damage the beautiful god that is my Yoon Jeonghan would kill me. I love you.” Jeonghan hit their boyfriend, “I hate you, you, loser.” Chan kissed their nose.  
A slower song came on and Chan smiled, and Jeonghan rolled their eyes, “Are we going to slow dance like a loser high school couple?” Chan laughed, “At least we’re not like Hansol and Joshua who are already dancing like an old married couple.” Jeonghan nodded, “You’re a hundred percent right.” Then Chan pulled Jeonghan really close, “Besides, you’re dating a dancer. So if you can keep up, then we can dance for real.” Jeonghan smirked, “Let’s do it babe.” Chan looked at Jeonghan and winked. He started to move in a more technical and advanced way. Jeonghan having danced with Chan multiple times before to the song playing, No Comment by Eric Nam. It was sad yet beautiful.  
They danced to the song like they commonly did when they were alone. People had stopped to watch as they moved together with grace. They moved, no as two people dancing together, but as one being. Seungcheol spun Seungkwan around to see the sight. Hansol and Joshua even stopped their dancing to see them. Words could not describe the beautiful sight. People had even started to record them. As the song came to an end Chan leaned in and kissed Jeonghan. When the song did end people clapped and Jeonghan and Chan blushed. Chan whispered, “You were beautiful. It was a pleasure to dance with the person I love the most in this world.” Seungcheol came up to them dragging the other three with him, “Come on let’s blow this popsicle stand before I start crying. I left his high school with my bs teenage manly pride and it will stay that way.” Jeonghan laughed, “Alright, text Seokmin that we’re on our way.”  
Then Seungkwan said, “Wait they haven’t announced Prom King and Queen yet.” Hansol sighed, “Are we seriously staying here for this? It’s lame.” Seungkwan leaned in, “I talked to the prom committee and trust me it’ll be worth it to stay.” Hansol raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Alright guys, let’s stay. Who knows, maybe Seungkwan will be Prom Queen.” Seungkwan slapped Hansol, “Shut the hell up you’re gay too. We were part of the gayest group of guys in the school. Even Seokmin wasn’t straight.” Seungcheol then said, “Well yeah, you are a diva though.” Seungkwan slapped Seungcheol as well, “You shut up too. Just humour me.” They nodded and took a seat while the principal went onto the stage, “Time to announce tonight’s prom queen and king!”  
Everyone got excited and started to whisper. “This year’s Prom Queen and King are Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Chan!” Chan looked at Seungkwan, “This was you I fucking hate you.” A spot light found them and Chan and Jeonghan stood up and walked to the stage. Once they were up their crowns were placed on their heads and sashes were put on, Jeonghan was given flowers. The principal said, “Is there anything you guys would like to say?” Chan said, “Yes, I would like to tell everyone that Boo Seungkwan calls Choi Seungcheol daddy in a sexual way.” As Chan dragged him off stage Jeonghan yelled into the mic, “It’s been fun, it’s been real, but it hasn’t been real fun.”  
The six of them ran out of the hall and to the waiting limo. Once they were in and on their way to Seokmin’s Seungkwan said, “That is how I want to be remembered. If you were trying to get back at me you failed, I hope everyone from that hell remembers me like that.” Chan laughed, “I can’t believe you did that. Some poor girl probably has been waiting her whole life to be prom queen at her senior prom.” Seungkwan shrugged, “The girl who would of won was that bitch who called me a fat faggot so I don’t feel bad.” Chan cringed, “Nevermind, neither do I. Jeonghan how do you feel?” Jeonghan laughed, “I feel like a princess.” Chan kissed him, “Good.”  
Joshua turned to Seungkwan who was going to win prom king?” Seungkwan smirked, “For some reason everyone voted for ‘Vernon from SoundCloud’” Joshua laughed, “Oh my god, that’s my future husband. Can we put, ‘The Wedding of Joshua Hong and Vernon from SoundCloud’, on the invitations?” Seungcheol laughed, “I will not go to your wedding unless that is the invitation I get.” Hansol smacked Seungcheol, “You both know that we already sent the invitations out.” Seungcheol shrugged, “Well then you need to send me a new one or I’m not going.” Chan laughed, “You are literally a groom’s man.” Seungcheol shrugged, “Well I mean I’m not a best man unlike Seungkwan or a best dude like Jeonghan.” Chan laughed, “Neither am I, but you don’t see me being a fuck up.” Jeonghan laughed, “He’s got you there.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”


	2. Seokmin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin's party was eventful and Jeonghan and Chan just really love each other. Drunk!Hoshi

After they got to Seokmin’s house Seungcheol yelled, “Time for that rap battle, Seokmin!” Hansol ran with him to the middle of the living room. Jeonghan pushed Chan and said, “Good school them for me baby.” Chan laughed and kissed them on the cheek then ran after the other two. Joshua, Seungkwan, and Jeonghan sat on an empty couch and Seungkwan yelled, “Fucking wreck them Channie-cakes!” Then Joshua yelled, “Ten dollars on Dino!” He waved ten dollars in the air. Jeonghan laughed, “Come on, Chan baby!”   
Seokmin said through the mic, “Alright any bets? We have, S.coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Vernon, and Dino! Joshua Hong has ten bucks on Dino, are takers?” Soonyoung yells, “Twenty dollars on Dino, that is my dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen!” Jeonghan laughed, “He’s eighteen!” Soonyoung who was tipsy and laughing, “You would know Yoon!” Then Junhui yells, “Thirty on Wonwoo!” Minghao adds, “Thirty-six on Mingyu!” Then Seungkwan says, “Fifty on Dino!” Then Jeonghan yells, “Sixty on Dino!” Joshua then raises it, “Eighty on Dino!”   
Jihoon yells, “A hundred on Dino!” Then someone yells One-fifty on Vernon!” Another yells, Two hundred on S.coups!” Soonyoung then yells, “Three hundred on Dino!” Seokmin laughed, “Alright that’s it time to get this started! That’s $1,036 on the table. Soonyoung, go collect the money and bring it to me. Winner gets ¼ f the winning better’s money!” The rap bottle started and Seungkwan said, “Seungcheol is going to be so mad.” Joshua and Jeonghan said, they were going to stay at Hansol and Chan’s house. Seungkwan laughed. They didn’t really listen to the rap battle, because they knew it was just the boys bashing each other for stupid things.  
After a while it ended Seokmin said, “Looks like our winner in Dino! Soonyoung looks like you get most of your money back, but give Chan here $259 of that.” Soonyoung yelled, “Hosh!” HE came up and gave Chan what he was supposed to and Chan walked over to Jihoon and gave him $100 of it, “Thanks for betting on me hyung.” Jihoon smiled, “No problem, Chan. You’re not fucking gross.” Chan laughed, “That means a lot.” He then walked over to Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungkwan when Seokmin said, “Jeonghan, your boyfriend is full of anger and rage. Did you hear what he was saying?” Jeonghan laughed, “Of course that’s mine.” Chan gave Joshua and Seungkwan both, $129.50 of it, “Here I don’t need it.”  
Jeonghan then pouted, “What, I don’t get any money even though I bet money on you too?” Chan laughed, “You’re too cute, sugar. You get to hold me in your arms, who’s the real winner here?” Jeonghan giggled, “Soonyoung, look how much money that drunk motherfucker is!” Soonyoung yelled, “Hosh!” And Jihoon yelled, “I am not a mother!” Everyone laughed. Jeonghan pulled Chan into their lap, “I’m joking honey, it’s me, because I get the cutest boyfriend who put all those nasty SoundCloud rappers in their place. I’m so proud babe.” Jeonghan kissed their boyfriend with a smile.  
Hansol and Seungcheol walked over and said, “Chan called us greasy SoundCloud rappers and said that smell.” Jeonghan pulled off from the kiss, “Is that true, Channie?” Chan blushed and nodded and Joshua said, “Dude, I want to kiss your boyfriend right now.” Jeonghan laughed, “He’s mine, but you can peck his cheek.” Jeonghan pinches Chan’s cheek and both Seungkwan and Joshua pecked his cheeks. Chan blushed, “Hyungs, stop. I’m not five.” Jeonghan kissed him and said, “I know, babe.” Then continued to kiss him.  
Seungcheol and Hansol groaned and said in unison, “I need a drink.” Joshua looked over to Seungkwan, “You’re going to get your ass owned tonight.” Seungkwan smiled, “Yeah, I am. Your problem is, what if Hansol won’t let you stay at his house?” Joshua laughed, “If he won’t I have a key.” Seungkwan laughed. Jeonghan and Chan were still kissing. Joshua laughed, “Is your boyfriend wrecking out boyfriends your kink, Jeonghan?” Jeonghan pulled off of Chan, “It’s my only kink.” He winked jokingly. Chan laughed, “You’re so cute, Jeonghannie.” They started kissing again and Seungcheol marched, high heels clicking and all and grabbed Chan. He dragged him towards the kitchen, “Come on, Chan, you’re drinking with us.”  
Jeonghan shouted, “Hey, that is my boyfriend who isn’t allowed to drink!” Seungcheol flicked them off, “I don’t give a flying fuck, me and Hansol are taking him into our cool cids club, you have to have a C in your name to be in it.” Jeonghan scoffed and Joshua laughed, “Just let this happen. Chan probably won’t drink too much. It’ll be okay. Come on let’s go dance with Soonyoung and Jihoon, Jihoon looks like he needs help and Junhui and Minghao are just laughing at him.” Jeonghan sighed, “Fine, alright, let’s go.” Seungkwan made sure the two’s dresses weren’t stepped on like a good friend on the way onto the dance floor.  
Seungcheol and Hansol sat Chan down. They had three shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Seungcheol said, “We’re going to play a game, we’re all going to pour a shot, take a shot, and when you can’t drink anymore, you stop, but you have to tell us something about your significant other that you wouldn’t tell most people.” Chan blinked, “Can I just tell you Jeonghan’s penis size then leave?” Seungcheol and Hansol shook their heads, “No.” Chan sighed, “Fine. Let’s get started.” After about 13 shots Hansol said, “One time Joshua dressed up in girl underwear and let me call him noona, it was really hot.” Then Seungcheol looked at Chan, “I’m impressed, Chan.” Chan nodded, “I’m ashamed.”  
Seungcheol laughed and took a shot, and Chan soon followed him, once it was the 21th shot Chan said, “One time I woke up in the middle of the night to Jeonghan grinding on my side and moaning my name at like 3 in the morning, but they were asleep. I thought it was kinda cute, but I never told them, because I don’t they’d find it cute.” Seungcheol laughed, “That is really funny, Chan. Now I need you to go in Seokmin’s fridge, find four water bottles, drink three, then pour the fourth one all over yourself.” Chan nodded and did as he was told, but the time he poured the fourth bottle of water he was sober enough to go find the others and suggest they leave.  
He found them on the face floor and Soonyoung yelled, “Channie, you’re soaking wet!” Chan nodded, “Yeah, hyung. Jeonghan, Joshua, Seungkwan, I’m making the executive decision and say that we all go home. I just took 21 shots of vodka, drank three bottles of cold water and poured another all over myself because Seungcheol told me to.” Joshua nodded, “Yeah, I say you’re right. Let’s grab the two greases and leave.” Jeonghan nodded, “You two do that, I’m putting Chan in the limo.” They nodded and Jeonghan took their boyfriend and lead him towards the door, “Bye, Seokmin, thanks for having us! Joshua and Seungkwan are taking the trash out of the house!”  
Once they got in the limo Jeonghan whisper yelled, “Chan, I can’t believe you drank that much.” Chan sighed, “They said if I quit I had to tell them something about you and I didn’t want to. So I beat Hansol, but I’m sorry I couldn’t beat Seungcheol-hyung. Please forgive me, Jeonghannie, you mean so much to me. I can’t have you be mad at me.” Jeonghan shook their head, “I’m not mad, just worried. We’re taking a shower when we get home. You smell like vodka.” Seungcheol, Hansol, Joshua, and Seungkwan got into the limo and Jeonghan told the driver to drop off Chan, then Seungcheol, and finally Joshua, because that seemed easiest.  
When Jeonghan and Chan got into the house Jeonghan lead their boyfriend up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they got in there they led Chan into the bathroom. They undressed themselves and Chan before turning on the shower making sure it was an appropriate temperature. Chan got in and they followed him. They grabbed the shampoo, putting some into the palm of their hand, before they started washing Chan’s hair. Chan really wasn’t as drunk as he could be honestly. But Jeonghan was still worried, “I can’t believe I let Seungcheol take you like that, I’m so sorry. Sometimes he’s a real asshole, Hansol is just a fuck up. They’re both lucky I love them.” Chan sighed as Jeonghan washed out his hair, “I’m sorry, I should of told Seungcheol no, I mean I was having a nice time kissing you. It was quite nice you know.”  
Jeonghan laughed, “I’m glad you like kissing me. I love you, Channie. After the shower I’m going to get you some aspirin, ginger ale, and soup. I don’t really want you to go to sleep, because one thing I have learned while being friend with Seungcheol, if you wait until your sober and then go to sleep then you more likely than not will wake up without a hangover.” Chan nodded, “Thanks, sugar, you’re so good to me. I really, love you, you know. I’m so lucky I have you. People always tell me that. Especially when I go to your campus. Although it kinda hurts when people flirt with you right in front of me. I sometimes want to yell, ‘You see those hickeys right there, buddy? Yeah, I put those there, hope off their dick!’, but I don’t because I’m a civil human being.”  
Jeonghan laughed, “I’m going to be honest, I kind of want to see that.” Chan shook his head, “That would be rude of me.” Jeonghan hummed, “Yeah, but I like when your possessive sometimes. It shows that you love me, you know.” Chan smiled, “I love you a lot. Like you’re my summer’s dance. Remember?” Jeonghan smiled, “Of course I remember. Being with me is like dancing on a hot summer’s day; not many people want to do it, but it’s worth the hard work in the end because I’m so refreshing. And you’re a good dancer” Chan nodded, “Yeah, but you’re so much better than a summer’s dance, but it’s the closest thing.”  
Jeonghan was finishing up their hair and laughed, “I love you so much Chan, you don’t understand.” They leaned down and kissed Chan. Chan kissed back and smiled. They loved each other so much. Jeonghan pulled away and turned off the water. They grabbed two towels and handed one to Chan. Chan started to dry himself off and said, “Jeonghannie, I think I’m sober, can we just go to bed?” Jeonghan looked at Chan who was drying himself off and Jeonghan smiled, “Fine, but if you have a hangover in the morning, I’m not taking care of you.” Chan shook his head, “We both know that’s a lie. You love me too much.” Jeonghan rolled their eyes, “Yeah, you’re right.”  
They both went to bed and tucked themselves into the blanket. Cuddling into each other Chan said, “Goodnight, I love you, my summer dance.” Jeonghan smiled, “I love you too, my small boy. Sweet dreams.” They both stayed awake a little longer just listening as the other’s breathing started to even out. Chan thought about how lucky he was to have Jeonghan, who was too good to him. They hardly ever really got mad at him, even when he’s being an idiot. Chan is so in love. Jeonghan thought about how much they are in love with Chan. Chan could have left them for someone who wasn’t so difficult and that people weren’t constantly chasing after. They were so in love it was too much.  
Soon they both fell asleep with thoughts of their love for each other filling their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have a second chapter for Seokmin's party, because I just want to get this out.


End file.
